


All Good

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardians on Earth, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bathing/Washing, Biting, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Sigrid has fun with her favourite pair of brothers.





	All Good

**Author's Note:**

> Have some badly written smut ya'll

The door of her bedroom opened up, but Sigrid didn't look around, seeing their reflection in the mirror. She did look around when they shut the door, and when she heard the click of the lock, her heart skipped a beat. "I thought you were at a meeting," she said, combing her fingers through her messed up hair.

The bedside lamp flickered on, and she glanced down at it before looking back up, jumping slightly at the fact they were both standing right in front of her. Thor reached up and pulled off the belt sealing the dressing gown shut, wrapping it around his fist as Sigrid made to grab the gown and close it back up. Loki prevented her from doing so, removing the dressing gown from her so that she was completely naked and still very wet from the bath.

"What shall we do with our little Vanr, brother?" Thor asked, eyeing Sigrid up like she was his dinner and he was very, very hungry.

Loki pretended to think on the matter, tapping a finger against his chin. "Hmm... what about if I tie you to the bed and she takes advantage of you? Such a little thing taking in the hammer of a god. It will be... fun to watch."

Sigrid was blushing profusely by that point, and didn't know what to do when Thor removed his shirt and boots but left his trousers on, and then she stepped back from the bed when he got himself comfortable on the mattress and held his arms up. Loki fastened leather cuffs around his wrists and fixed them to the headboard.

Loki wandered over to her wardrobe and took out a black lace robe she hadn't been aware of before. He walked back over to her and dressed her in it, leaving it open as he stepped back to admire her. "She looks like a kitten, doesn't she brother?" he said to Thor.

"Oh, most definitely. Feral little beastie," Thor teased, laughing when Sigrid huffed.

"Come on now, let's get you settled on Thor's big fat cock." Loki lifted her up, and she squirmed in his grasp, blushing as she was placed on Thor's lap, straddling him. "We might need to prepare her first, brother."

"What about your silver tongue?"

Loki smirked, and Sigrid swallowed thickly when he rounded on her, not bothering to strip at all as he eased her next to Thor on the bed, angling her so that she was leaning against the bulky form of the Thunderer. He spread her legs wide and shot her a lascivious wink, and her toes curled when he dipped his head down and swiped at her in one long, hot, wet line.

"How does she taste, brother?" Thor rasped out, greedily taking in the sight of her squirming against him, her chest becoming steadily more flushed with colour.

"Divine." Loki kissed down her inner thighs for a moment before enveloping his lips over her bundle of nerves. Sigrid pressed her feet into his thighs, trying to force him back, one hand smacking down over her mouth to mute herself. She was becoming too overwhelmed, and she scrunched her eyes shut, biting down on her hand as her climax washed through her, causing her legs to tremble.

"Give me your hand," Loki ordered, and she shyly let him take her hand, blushing when he dipped her fingers into her wet heat and then brought them up to Thor's mouth, shivering a little when he sucked them clean.

"Divine indeed," Thor said, smirking wickedly when Sigrid blushed and looked away. "Little one, would you care to free me from the confines of these trousers? I am starting to feel a tad uncomfortable."

Sigrid silently turned over and shuffled down the bed a little, ignoring the look Loki and Thor exchanged, both of them grinning as she unbuttoned Thor's trousers and pushed them down enough to expose his hard erection. She tried not to show how overwhelmed she was by the sheer size of the thing, and she looked away, feeling very flustered.

"Put him in your mouth, darling," Loki purred, taking hold of the base of Thor's manhood and pushing her down at the same time, nudging the tip against her lips. "Get him nice and wet."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around the tip, feeling Loki brushing her hair back tenderly, his hands gently massaging her shoulders to ease some of the tension in them. She trailed her tongue down the shaft, not willing to take too much of him into her mouth, stroking him with soft motions which made Thor purr like a spoiled lion.

Loki glanced down and said, "I think he's prepared enough. Come on, you." He lifted her up again, and she squeaked involuntarily as he held her with one arm around her waist, lowering her down onto Thor's impressive manhood, guiding the head into her entrance. "That's it, relax..."

She had only taken him halfway, and Loki could tell she was struggling. So he started toying with her bundle of nerves, rolling the little ball around almost idly as he got her to start grinding her hips in circular patterns, slowly easing herself down using her shaking thighs as support. Loki straddled Thor's legs, pressing himself right against Sigrid, using his Seiðr to remove all of his clothes save for his trousers. He removed the robe from her and grabbed her hips, then said, "Put your hands on Thor."

Sigrid placed her hands on Thor's firm stomach, kneading at the soft layer of fat, gasping when Loki started pulling her off before pushing her back down. She whimpered, nails scratching lightly into Thor's belly, making the Thunderer grunt in approval.

He moved her hips in circular patterns, before helping her bounce up and down, seeing the way her legs were still shaking from earlier. He pressed his face into her neck, thrusting his hips against her backside to push her back into position when she faltered. Her arms hooked around his, her head resting against his chest as he continued guiding her on his brother's cock.

Thor was in a trance of sorts, gazing at her bouncing breasts, at the exposed arc of her neck, at the way she gripped onto Loki's arms and sank her nails into his flesh. He tugged at the bindings holding him back, eager to start touching her and ravishing her, thrusting his hips up to match her rhythm, causing her to make a slight noise of surprise.

The cloth of his trousers were creating friction against her sensitive thighs and backside, and she didn't know how much more she could take. She went wide eyed when she heard something snapping, and saw that Thor had broken out of one of the bindings. The display of power made her clench around him, and the look he gave her made her realise that she was about to be in a very compromising position.

Loki sighed at his brother. "Really Thor, must you be so destructive?"

Thor grit his teeth together, yanking sharply, smugly amused when he freed himself completely from the bindings. Loki slipped away quickly as Thor sat up and yanked Sigrid around, pulling her off him as he shoved her onto her belly, pressing her head down into the pillow. Loki started warming himself up, watching with rapt interest as Thor thrust into her from behind, his large hands almost completely covering the globes of her bottom as he gripped onto the soft roundness and started pounding into her relentlessly.

She stuck her behind up into the air, with Thor grunting his approval, too far gone for anything more coherent. She stretched her body out, back arching as she pushed against the pillows, lifting her head up and offering Loki a lovely view of her face, flushed and slightly damp and the image of pleasure.

Thor extracted himself, and Loki waltzed over, removing his trousers completely. He knelt down behind her and slapped her across the behind to make her squeak and jerk. Thor sat down against the headboard and guided Sigrid over so her face was hovering above his crotch, and as Loki glided effortlessly into her pulsing core, Thor started stroking himself to completion, with Sigrid helping him, tongue swirling around the head.

Loki pulled her up sharply, one hand around her throat, the other between her legs, holding her in place as Thor reached his end and spilled his seed over her belly and into the soft nest of curls. "You look so good with my brother's seed on you," Loki whispered, kissing down her neck and nudging her head around so he could kiss her chin and then her lips. "You'd look much better with mine dripping down your thighs."

He turned her around and let her fall back into Thor's arms, grabbing her calves and bringing her legs up over his shoulders as he pistoned down into her, chasing his own release. Thor's large calloused hand was massaging her breasts, the other coming down to cover the bottom half of her face as she dug her nails into Thor's thighs and then grabbed Loki's thighs and tried to pull him closer, pupils blown wide as she gazed up at him.

Thor's hand left her mouth so Loki could swoop down and kiss her, pulling on her bottom lip as she clenched around him, her nails dragging down his thighs. Loki grit his teeth, cursing loudly as he came, his whole body shuddering with pleasure as she clamped down around him like a wet, hot vice.

Thor placed his hand over her face again to muffle her gasping and moaning, and Loki watched as her eyelids fluttered shut and her wetness seeped over his throbbing manhood, coating him with her arousal. She slumped a little, breathing rapidly, and as Thor lowered his hand from her face, Loki withdrew from her and smirked at the little noise she made in protest.

"Such a good girl," Loki praised, reaching down to gently hold her head as he kissed her tenderly.

Sigrid dipped her tongue into his mouth, fiddling with some strands of his hair, before whispering, "I need another bath."

Thor's chuckle rumbled in his chest and vibrated throughout his body, making her quiver from the motion. Thor sat up with her as Loki slipped into the bathroom, tilting her head around so he could kiss her brow, her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and then her lips, his beard tickling her soft cheeks which made her give a soft giggle.

"I think that bath will be big enough for two people," Loki said as he poked his head out. Thor smiled a little.

"I'll get a shower. You can wash our little Vanr."

"Or you could both have a shower so I could watch you cleaning yourselves," Sigrid suggested, smiling deviously, her eyes closed so she couldn't see their expressions.

"I'll get a shower," Thor reiterated. "I have to tend to some business shortly. You can spend some quality time with Loki."

"Okay," Sigrid murmured, extending her arms out so Loki would pick her up. Loki smirked as he hoisted her up, her legs and arms instantly wrapping around him, her head resting on his shoulder as he carried her into the bathroom, turned the taps off, before climbing into the tub with her still in his arms.

Thor followed them inside and shut the bathroom door, turning the shower on and waiting half a minute for it to warm up. He smiled down at Loki, who was placing bubbles on Sigrid, making her face scrunch up. She retaliated by grabbing a handful of bubbles and setting them on top of his head.

Thor stepped into the shower and closed the glass door, focusing on washing his hair first as Sigrid's eyes drifting over towards him. She leaned against Loki, cheek squished against his shoulder as she stared at Thor, absently playing with her lips with her fingers, pushing her lower lip down and letting it flick back up.

Thor sponged himself down with some body wash, and Sigrid sat up and reached down for the body wash she kept in the basket. She shuffled back over to Loki and squirted some of it onto his chest, setting the bottle aside before commencing with massaging the fragrant soap into his skin. Loki purred in contentment, letting his eyes become mere slits as he put his hands behind his head, gasping when she lightly pinched his nipples. "Minx..." he breathed out.

Thor was conditioning his hair when he looked over and saw his brother thoroughly enjoying himself, looking like a content cat who got the cream. He watched, smiling fondly as Sigrid started messing up Loki's hair, pouring some water over it with a jug before massaging some conditioner in, her breasts dangerously close to his brother's face.

Loki took a nipple into his mouth, causing her to jolt a little, and he sucked on it hard, causing her to stop what she was doing and push his head away. Loki buried his head into her breasts, his arms coming around her, hands on her back, thoroughly lavishing her soft mounds with praise.

Sigrid managed to squirm free. Taking a deep breath, she dunked down into the water and started biting on his thighs, causing him to start laughing from how ticklish he was down there. She pressed her teeth into his hip, and then climbed up his body, growling like a little feral beast as she sank her teeth into the flesh surrounding one of his nipples. He swore violently, and then started laughing breathlessly when she climbed up him even more and started biting and sucking on his neck and shoulder and then down across his collarbone.

Thor stepped out of the shower dripping wet, pretending to be frightened when Sigrid turned her focus onto him, a most devious, evil little look on her face. He made a show of running off into the bedroom fake screaming, hearing her climbing out of the bath to pursue him, with Loki laughing as he followed along. Thor let her push him down onto the bed, squirming a little when she started biting down around his sensitive nipples. When she sank her teeth into his neck, he let loose a groan, which earned him another bite on the other side of his neck, with a promise of two very prominent red marks to show off to the others.

Loki dragged her off, putting his dramatic personality to good use as he said, "Oh Thor, my brother, run while you still can! I will distract this wild beastie!"

"Alas brother, I fear it is not safe to leave you here with such a fiendish creature!" Thor said just as dramatically. He rolled onto his side and trapped her between them, snickering when she squealed and tried to squirm free. "We have the beastie trapped, brother! What shall we do with her now?"

"Tie her up?" Loki suggested with a wicked glint in his eye. "Or we could put a collar on her?"

Sigrid bit down hard on Loki's shoulder, and then in an expertly made move that made them both proud, she pushed herself under him and rolled off the bed and then under the bed. Loki and Thor ducked their heads over the side, greeted with a pair of golden eyes.

Loki spotted a leg poking out, and gestured for Thor to come over. They both reached down, Thor grabbing the ankle, and Loki the other when it appeared. They lifted her out from under the bed, with her flailing and swinging about like a feral kitten. She didn't give up once they had her back in their arms, for she started wrestling with them, hooking her legs around Loki as she tried to push Thor's arm off of her. She bit down on his forearm, and in retaliation he flicked her on the nose.

"No more biting from you," he warned her, but she ignored him by biting him again. This time, he swung her around until she was over his knee, and placed a carefully aimed spank to her behind. "No more biting, is that understood?"

Sigrid tried to gain support from Loki, shooting him a wide eyed look, but he merely pressed his palm against her face, grinning when she licked him. Thor spanked her again, and she made a noise of discontent. "Answer the question."

"What question?" she muttered.

Thor spanked across the back of her thighs, pleased at the way the flesh rippled.

"I don't want you biting us anymore today, do you understand?"

"No."

"No?"

Sigrid tried to squirm into Loki's lap, and Thor allowed it, only because he knew what Loki was going to do. "Why do I have to stop?"

Loki smiled sympathetically, before lowering his head and biting down on her shoulder, making her jump and swear loudly. "Ow!"

"We'll match you bite for bite, you little terror," Loki said. "No more feral biting today."

She huffed, but relented, burying her face into his neck as she hugged him tightly. Thor patted her reddened backside, kissed between her shoulder blades, before getting up and getting dressed. Thor, once he was dressed, bent down to kiss her cheek. "I won't be back until past midnight."

"Oh."

"Sorry, little one." Thor ruffled her hair affectionately. "Look after Loki for me."

"I will."

He kissed her brow, tapped her on the nose, before shooting his brother a smile. Loki merely gave a slight nod of his head, watching Thor leave the room and shut the door behind him. Loki breathed in and out heavily, before saying, "Why don't we watch a film?"

"Can I choose?"

"No. You can choose what we're ordering for dinner." Loki stood up with her, and then set her down on the bed, using his Seiðr to dress himself in a pair of soft trousers and a tight black t-shirt. He grabbed some pyjamas for her: a tartan shirt and bottoms which always looked very fetching on her. Once she was dressed, he took her by the hand and led her into the living area.

By the time Thor returned, it was dark out, and Sigrid was fast asleep on the sofa curled up against Loki, who was entranced with the old film he was watching. Thor locked the door, and quietly asked, "All good?"

"Yeah. All good."


End file.
